


don't you trust me

by artepotter



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alias Investigations, Darejones, F/M, Matt needs a hug, Out of Character, a bit OoC???, jessica should get better at hiding her feelings, they're called Mess for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artepotter/pseuds/artepotter
Summary: Matt arrives at Jessica's place in an interesting condition. She demands answers, but butterflies in her stomach is all she gets.





	don't you trust me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersephonesCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonesCat/gifts).

> okay so it's almost midnight, i have lost my will to live, my eyes are burning out, but these two are keeping me alive  
i hope you'll like it :')

Alias Investigations did not have an exact opening or closing time. That is why Matt Murdock did not bother knocking, he just pushed the door open with his remaining energy and almost collapsed on the floor.  
Jessica Jones was at her desk, a bottle of bourbon in her left hand, still working on a case. She had no idea what time was it but as the smell of blood and dust that was coming from the direction of her friend made her not to care about time at all.  
'Fucking hell' she groaned.  
Matt just stood there, looking so desperate and vulnerable she even forgot to give him a judging stare.  
'Good to see you, too', smiled Matt. 'Am I interrupting something?'  
'Quit the shit', Jessica demanded as she shut down her laptop and finally collected enough power to stand up. 'Who did this to you?'  
Jessica's movements somehow meant allowance for Matt to finally breathe and sit down on her couch.  
The private investigator grabbed the first-aid kit, she almost let a bitter smile out as she opened the box. Everything was abundant, she hardly ever used it on anyone. Out of the people, she reluctantly called friends, she was the one who always needed to be patched up.  
It appeared that Matt Murdock was the only one beating her in this fucked up game.  
There weren't many cuts or deep wounds, only bruises - it looked worse than it actually was, thank God.  
She worked in silence until there was nothing left to do, except talking.  
'Why did you come here?' her voice scared her, her tone was drowning in worry and affection. 'Don't make me ask the million-dollar question. Are you okay?'  
Disgusting.  
Surprisingly, it only took two minutes for Matt to reply.  
'I just didn't want to go home. To be alone again.'  
'That doesn't exactly answer my question, asshole.'  
'Don't you trust me?'  
Her heartrate fastened, then she realized he could probably feel that. Shit.  
Judging by that smirk on his face he did, in fact, feel that.  
'Trust is a funny word, Murdock.' Jess put the first-aid kit away, and when she sat back on the couch she was now a bit closer to him than earlier. 'Showing up at my doorstep like this won't make it easier.'  
They didn't move for a few moments, then Jessica couldn't bear the fact, that both their shoulders and knees were touching, she stood up.  
'I'm gonna hit you with a pillow and a blanket. If you misbehave, I'll tell it to Luke and Claire!' she shouted from the other room before she did as she promised. She must have felt extra-kind that evening, or it was just Matt Murdock's puppy eyes, but she even tucked him in. The full package.  
He held her hand, for a passing moment.  
'Jess.'  
'What?', she asked, still trying to sound uncaring.  
'I'm glad you're here. I really am.'  
Jessica wanted to do many things after that sentence:  
1\. Punch him, for being a reckless idiot in the first place  
2\. Hug him, because he clearly needed it  
3\. Stroke his hair, because it was so fluffy she couldn't stop staring  
She ended up letting go of Matt's hand, wiping the tears off her face and walked to her own bedroom.  
''Night, Murdick!'  
She heard a soft, weak laugh from the living room.  
'Smooth asshole' she muttered to herself and immediately paused after saying it aloud.  
'Oh, well, thank you!' replied Matt mockingly.  
She spent her last few minutes of being awake with smiling.


End file.
